I Hate Everything about You
by Tie19
Summary: I hate you, Squall Leonhart. I hate you, your face, your smile, your kindness, your facial features, and unfortunately I'm... LC. Crappy summary, I know. Review please?


Just a short drabble. It's in Cloud's POV, and, yeah... It's… Weird. Anyway, first time writing English fic for Ffn. I am not native speaker or whatsoever, so... Please forgive me for grammatical errors.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nuh, not me. Really.<p>

* * *

><p>I Hate Everything about You<p>

* * *

><p>I hate you.<p>

You, Squall Leonhart. My classmate and—sometimes—my partner. I hate you.

I hate everything about you.

By the way you spoke my name in your gentle voice, by the way you look at me in those wonderful blue-gray eyes, by the way you smiled at me with your—fucking—handsome features… I hate it all.

I hate you.

By the way you touch me with your gentle fingers, by the way you whisper softly to my ears, by the way you brush my hair softly, by the way you sweep some strands of my blonde locks that lay on my face.

I hate you!

"Cloud." you spoke my name softly, brushing my hair gently, smiling slightly. Still gripping the papers of our half-written report in your other hand. "Are you spacing out? I can handle this report by myself if you don't want to do it now, anyway."

I hate your kindness.

"No, I'm fine." I growled slightly, and I can see you flinched slightly at my harsh comment. Sighing, I say, "Don't say things like that. It was a group report. I'm just thinking, that's all."

I can see that you're smiling again at me. Oh, god, please tear away his kind smile from his face—or please make me blind or something—! I hate his smile! "No, you can skip your work if you want to. Like I said before—"

"—no, no, I don't want to hear this thingy." I interrupted his speech. The brunette just raised his eyebrow, before sighing quietly. Your hands rubbed your-goddamn pretty-brown locks, reminding me about how much I hate your hair too.

"Fine. Can I go home now?" you asked. Before thinking anything further, I nodded quickly. Your eyebrows furrowed slightly, but again, you just sighed, grabbing your favorite jacket and wear it.

Oh. And I hate your shiny black leather jacket too.

And you go home before I can say anything.

* * *

><p>Warm.<p>

I hate this kind of warmth—because I know it's from your jacket. I can smell your scent here—

"You okay?"

I hate your concerned voice.

"Your face's really pale. It seems like you're have a fever... Cloud, I think you should go home."

"Why do you care?" I snapped harshly, before coughing slightly because my sudden interruption. Damn, my throat hurts...

"Because you're sick. Just go home or your cold will become worse." you said, rubbing at my back slightly. I coughed again, trying to remove the discomforting pain at my throat.

"I'm fine, I'm not sick." I growled hoarsely, coughing slightly. You sighed, placing your own forehead on mine, make me slightly crazy inside. Dammit, remove it—!

"No, you are sick. Look, you're burning up." you said, your free hand brushing my strands away from my face. "And I bet you're dizzy and your throat's sore."

Damn right.

Sighing in defeat, my already limp body didn't protest when you placed my head on your shoulder. Hugging me slightly, you breathed to my ear. "It's fine if you're sleepy. Just sleep, I'll fetch you later to your room."

"Why do you care...?"

And you just smiled.

Goddamn it.

"You'll get the reason someday."

* * *

><p>"Cloud?"<p>

Damn it.

You were there, when I'm crying in the corner of the room. You care about me, again.

"What?" I snapped, brush away my tears from my eyes. You just blinked, before sit beside me.

Shit, get away.

"You're crying. Did something happen?" you asked. I said nothing, just brushing my eyes from any tears away in silence. I sniffled.

"None of your business." I growled lowly, turning my face away from you. I can hear your sigh, before patting my head gently.

"Well, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, though," you said, smiling slightly. "but I think it'd be better if you want to talk about it to me."

"...why do you care?" I asked. "No, why do you always care about me?"

And he smiled, placing my head in his shoulder.

"Because I love you."

Holy shit.

* * *

><p>I hate you, Squall Leonhart.<p>

I hate your handsome face.

I hate your pretty stormy blue eyes and your amazing brown locks.

I hate your scar in your face.

I hate your kindness on me.

I hate everything about you.

I hate myself too. For being frozen for a time when you were there. For being hate your perfect features so much. For being hate your smile, your face, everything.

For being amazed when you were in front of me.

And I hate the fact that I love you so much.

* * *

><p>- End -<p>

* * *

><p>Nah. Like I said before, it's weird. You know? WEIRD. I am just a weird student after all~ #shot<p>

But. But, but but but! Please! Can you click the 'Review' button~? :3


End file.
